


Tsundoku

by HuiLian



Series: Untranslatable [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Tsundoku (Japanese): leaving a book unread after buying itorBruce bought books. Jason read them. At least, he used to read them.





	Tsundoku

**Author's Note:**

> most of the books named here are part of my collection, so... sorry if it doesn't fit with Jason's reading preference.

The Wayne Manor has an expansive library, with a collection ranging from the driest textbooks to the most far-fetched fantasy. The textbooks received plenty of wear and tear. The fantasy did not.   
  
That was, until Jason came into the household.   
  
Unlike Dick, who devoured anything and everything that came his way, except for the fantasies and the sagas, Jason was drawn to the most long-winded, epic tales of knights and princesses, wizards and dragons, elves and dwarfs. At fourteen he had read all of the Shakespeare, C.S Lewis, and J.R.R Tolkien's works in the library's collection. Alfred was delighted in having found a kindred spirit, a reader by nature.   
  
After a while, even the Manor's library large collection has all been read by Jason. But Jason wouldn't ask for more books. He seemed happy enough with the books he had. Well, that just won't do. Bruce has plenty of money to buy Jason all the books he wants.   
  
So he made a point of buying Jason a book every month, sometimes even two a month. Jason was always so delighted whenever he gave him the books, as if it was a privilige so great he could never imagine having. The face Jason made was incentive enough to keep givimg these books to Jason, even though Bruce was sometimes lost as to which books would be the best to give to Jason.   
  
Then Joker happened. Then Jason died. Then there was nobody at the Manor who would read those books.   
  
So why did Bruce keep buying them? Every month, he went to a bookshop and choose a title, sometimes two, even sometimes the whole series. Then he went home and put it on the shelf inside the library. Rinse and repeat every month.  
  
Harry Potter. The Hunger Games. Percy Jackson. A Song of Iceand Fire. All the books by Paulo Coelho. Some classics that were not in the library's collectiom, such as I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, The Goldfinch, Memoirs of A Geisha. Even romance novels, like The Notebook. Bruce would buy them and put them on the shelf unopened. Unread.   
  
Rinse and repeat every month. Even when the shelf became too full to hold another book, Bruce still bought those books. Rinse and repeat.   
  
(If after three years, and dozens of books later, some of them suddenly have their plastic covering opened and their pages worn, Bruce took care never to speak about it. He just bought more books every month.)

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr- if it doesn't collapse  
> (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
